


Улыбнись

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: AU к финалу 1го сезона «Джессики Джонс». Джессике не удалось убить Килгрейва, но от полученных травм его сила обернулась против него. Теперь он не может управлять людьми, но подчиняется всех их словам. В том числе Джессике.





	Улыбнись

Джессика швыряет тарелку с разогретым в микроволновке овощным рагу на край стола.  
— Как собаке, — говорит Килгрейв, который уже никакой не Килгрейв.  
— Собаки хорошие, а ты нет. Радуйся, что у тебя есть место за столом, а не на полу, — отвечает Джессика, прикладываясь к бутылке, и закидывает ноги на стол, подошвами ему чуть ли не в лицо.  
— А давай, отправь меня на пол, — огрызается он. — Чем ты будешь отличаться от меня?  
— Всем, Кевин, — тяжело отвечает Джессика. — Тебе напомнить, в какой ситуации я тебя нашла? Те подростки-отморозки заставляли тебя чуть ли не ботинки им целовать в переулке. Я тебя привела к себе домой. Кормлю тебя, потому что ты ничего не умеешь и даже заработать на еду не сможешь. Работаю чуть ли не твоим телохранителем, чтобы больше никакие засранцы не прознали, что тобой можно управлять, как дрессированной обезьянкой. С тех пор как твоя сила срикошетила и ты стал подчиняться всем подряд...  
— По твоей же милости! Нечего было меня калечить!  
— Ты, кажется, живой и здоровый в данный момент. Или захотелось что-то поменять?  
— Ты моим тюремщиком работаешь! — вскидывается Кевин Томпсон.  
— Ага. Единственный приказ, который я тебе отдала — чтобы ты не уходил из квартиры без меня или Малькольма. О твоей же жизни забочусь. Что если ты кого-нибудь на улице толкнешь и он тебе скажет провалиться к чертям? В открытый люк прыгнешь?  
Этот раунд за ней. Кевин ковыряет дешевое рагу из замороженных овощей, как обиженный ребенок.  
— Я не могу это есть. Ты могла бы сводить меня в ресторан.  
Она запихивает «подавись ты» себе в глотку. Правда ведь подавится.  
— О-о, ну извини, Кевин, что у меня нет счета в банке, чтобы оплачивать все твои прихоти. Ты убил кучу людей, сломал мою жизнь, и у тебя одна забота — как бы поесть устриц? У тебя проблемка с расстановкой приоритетов.  
— Ты собираешься держать меня здесь всю жизнь? — парирует он. — Просто чтобы отомстить? Хорошие у тебя приоритеты.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о милосердии, Кевин?  
— Но ведь и ты о нем не слышала, Джессика.  
От того, как он произносит ее имя, у нее до сих пор поднимаются волоски на руках, а в желудке — волна тошноты.  
Один — один.

***

— Суперплан, — говорит Джессика, швырнув DVD на стол перед Кевином.  
— Что это? — с отвращением, которым он встречает все ее дары, спрашивает он.  
— Видеокурс по языку жестов.  
— И какое отношение это имеет ко мне?  
Джессика добавляет еще подарочек. Беруши.  
— Это выход из положения, Кевин. Тебе надо стать глухим, чтобы ни один идиот не приказал тебе ничего эдакого. Освоишь курс — выселяешься из моей квартиры. А там хоть уборщиком работай, хоть продавцом на заправке.  
— А если я предпочту остаться здесь? — кисло спрашивает Кевин.  
— Ты сам знаешь, что я тебе не позволю. Так что начинай... да бля.  
— Приказывай, Джессика! — он швыряется в нее диском. — Приказывай! А иначе я не собираюсь следовать твоим тупым планам! Мы так красиво могли жить, а всё, что тебе хочется, — это убожество! — Он хватается за тарелку и швыряется и ею. Джессика уворачивается, и тарелка разбивается вдребезги. Кевин нащупывает на столе нож и замахивается им. — Приказывай!  
Джессика отпихивает в сторону стол, что стоит между ними, выбивает у него из руки нож и прижимает Кевина к стене, стиснув его шею. И держит, и держит его.  
Кевин сначала смотрит на нее с ненавистью, потом усиленно глядит в сторону. Его лицо чуть подергивается, зубы стиснуты. Его трясет от унижения.  
— Очень гуманно, Джессика, — шипит он. — Бить людей лучше, чем сказать «перестань».  
— Я больше никогда тебе и слова не скажу. Отныне делай что хочешь. Хочешь — можешь уйти прямо сейчас.  
— А если я хочу остаться с тобой? Ты так трогательно обо мне заботишься, Джессика. Неужели после всего ты все-таки привязалась ко мне?  
— Я пыталась не дать тебе пережить все то, что пережила я. Не дать тебе стать игрушкой неизвестно для кого. Хотя, может, ты этого и заслуживаешь.  
— Тебе жаль меня, Джессика. Может, ты научилась любить меня? Ты любишь меня, Джессика? Охраняешь меня, как я охранял тебя? Заботишься обо мне, как я о тебе? Спасаешь, как я спасал тебя от твоей никчемной жизни?  
Прекрати, орет она про себя, но вслух только рычит и поднимает его выше, над головой, так, что его ноги отрываются от пола. А потом выпускает, и он падает.  
— В чем разница между заботой и подчинением? — в перерыве между кашлем выдыхает Кевин. — Маленькие дети подчиняются родителям, жены мужьям, мужья женам, старые родители детям. И всё это люди оправдывают заботой.  
— Люди не отбирают чужую волю!  
— Либо я — твою волю, либо ты — мою! Мы всегда связаны! Я в твоей голове, Джессика! Я все еще в твоей голове!  
Она замахивается — и проделывает кулаком дырку в стене прямо у него над головой. Кевин закрывается руками, картинно съежившись. Джессика поднимает его за шкирку и выбрасывает из квартиры.  
И закрывает дверь.

***

Джессика спускается вниз через два часа. Не из-за Килгрейва-Кевина. Потому что выпивка кончилась.  
Выпивка кончилась — потому что Килгрейв.  
Под дверью у нее он не сидит. Выходя из лифта, она видит, что он на крылечке у дома. Танцует, долговязая дрянь.  
Подойдя ближе, Джессика понимает, что на Кевине нет его дорогого пиджака, да и ботинки исчезли. И носки. Он в рубашке и проклятых брюках со стрелками. Наверно, пустой бумажник забрали первым, а потом решили посмотреть, куда простирается сговорчивость клиента. Сказали: «Потанцуй для нас», — да и ушли.  
Вот он и танцует, чертов неудачник. Танцует твист без музыки, виляя бедрами, щелкая пальцами, и хнычет, и плачет.  
Бедный маленький Кевин.  
— Хватит. Перестань.  
Он валится на крыльцо. На ступнях сверкает кровь. Он стер ноги в кровь своими танцами.  
— Черт побери. Как я тебя такого наверх поведу?  
— Уйди, Джессика! Это ты все испортила! Ты хотела меня унизить, извести и извела, как смогла! — капризным, но в то же время очень злым тоном ноет он. — Отобрала мой дар, сука.  
— Прекра... а, бля. — Она садится рядом. Он такой жалкий, если вдуматься. — Да ладно тебе, Кевин. Ничего страшного не случилось, по меркам Адской кухни. Мы это исправим. Правда, на соревнования по твисту тебя не возьмут. Ну, улыбнись, что ли?  
Она чуть было не хлопает его по плечу, но вовремя останавливает себя: никаких прикосновений, ни при каких условиях.  
Кевин поворачивается к ней со счастливой улыбкой на лице. И глядит сияющими глазами, будто налюбоваться на нее не может.  
— Джессика, — говорит он, будто он самый везучий человек на Земле. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я улыбался?  
Бля, думает Джессика. Вот бля.  
— Перестань меня любить, — внезапно говорит она, быстро-быстро. — Или что ты там называешь любовью. Перестань меня ненавидеть. Забудь меня, ладно? Будь свободен и не будь таким засранцем.  
Его лицо тускнеет, блекнет, будто выключили лампочку.  
Хотя, возможно, Джессика сломала рубильник.  
— Вы кто? — спрашивает Кевин спустя минуту, которая тянется вечность. — Вы... вы очень красивая.  
Джессика встает и быстро идет прочь, сунув руки в карманы. Сердце стучит. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Она ссутулилась под своей курткой-броней: на воре и шапка горит.  
Вот дом. Вот еще один. Еще немного — и конец квартала. А там она свернет за угол.  
Она не слышит поначалу его шагов, потому что он босой. Но потом замечает этот жуткий влажный хлюпающий звук, с которым он идет по асфальту, тащится за ней, как зомби, оставляя кровавый след.  
— Дж... Джессика! — зовет он. — Джесс! — так он ее никогда не называл. — Вернись! — без злобы, без жалобы, просто зовет ее, будто случайно потерял ее в толпе.  
Она ускоряет шаг. Он переходит на бег, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
Джессика хватает его за ворот, когда он равняется с ней.  
— Уходи! Оставь меня в покое, Кевин Томпсон!  
Он жадно смотрит на нее. И больше ничего не происходит. И вдруг Джессика понимает.  
Вот он, его триггер. Ее триггером стало убийство. Его триггером оказалось то поломанное, больное, извращенное чувство к ней, которое он называет любовью. Она отдала ему невозможное приказание.  
И теперь Кевин больше не подчиняется ее приказам. И, возможно, ничьим.  
А она думает — что хуже? Заставлять любить или заставлять не любить? В любом случае это как заставить человека выкинуть кусок себя к чертям. В любом случае. А в случае Кевина — единственный кусок, который стоит хоть чего-то. Эмоция в стерильном мире, который до последнего времени был для него шведским столом, а потом стал адом. Единственное, что делает его кем-то, а не просто ходячей машиной, пусть даже это единственное сломало всю ее жизнь.  
— Джессика, — повторяет он. — Ты хотела, чтобы я улыбнулся. Это же и есть настоящая любовь? Это же любовь, правда?  
Он лучится, будто наконец-то нашел ее, Джессику. Пока у нее внутри все липкое, будто от ночного кошмара.  
И он улыбается, счастливо и без приказа. 


End file.
